finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:IfICannotLove/FINAL DESTINATION 7: 9/11 Concept
Final Destiation 7: 9/11 (A Concept) So this is just an idea I've had for 9 months now. I created this idea when I was in school, and we were discussing 9/11. I know it's controversial, and disrespectful, but note this: It's all fiction, obviously. Final Destination is fiction. It should not be taken seriously, or thought of as something TO take seriously. So here's my idea. Characters Characters (Those that die, anyway): Katherine Michaels / Christian Hudson / Chloe Reynolds / Michael Leone / Damian Rodriguez / Christine Andrews / Jane Burke / Ira Jameson / Jonathan McCarthy / Alyssa Reynolds / Amelia Crewz CAST (Same order as characters): Rachelle Lefevre, Brandon Beemer, Anna Speckhart, Robert Downey Jr., Franky G, Thora Birch, Hayden Panettiere, Rick Malambri, Thomas Dekker, Michelle Trachtenberg, Isla Fisher Disaster DISASTER and DISASTER SYNOPSIS: The disaster is the 9/11 attacks, occuring on September 11, 2001. (You will notice a couple of the characters mentioned above are not mentioned in the disaster synopsis, but this is on purpose. Do not pay any mind to it.) It would go something like this: It opens up to Chloe Reynolds going into the North Tower of the World Trade Center, several cups of coffee in trays with her. She enters the lobby, then takes a few express elevators up to floor 96. On floor 96, a man named Jonathan McCarthy receives a promotion in the business he works in, Marsh & McLennan. Chloe stops on his floor, and gives him a hug, in congratulations, along with a cup of coffee. Chloe then steps back into the elevator, and looks at a clock, noting it is 8:35 AM. She goes up to the 100th floor, the last floor to have Marsh and McLennan companies in use of it, and greets her coworkers Kate Michaels, Christine Andrews and Ira Jameson, along with her boss Michael Leone and boyfriend/coworker Chris Hudson. She gives each of them a cup of coffee, and then says hi to a janitor, Damian Rodriguez. Chloe then asks Kate if she is okay, seeing she is a little distressed. Michael notices Kate sketching instead of doing her work, and criticizes her a little bit. Chloe sits at her cubicle, and receives a call from her friend Jane Burke, who wants to stop by and drop off some items she borrowed. Ira Jameson, Jane's boyfriend, goes into the elevator and goes down. Jane arrives almost at the same time and walks up to Chloe. Suddenly, disaster. The first airplane strikes into the North Tower where this is occuring, and Jonathan McCarthy is killed instantly, being hit by the plane. Ira, who was in the elevator, falls to his death due to the elevator cords being sliced by the plane. Jane and Chloe attempt to hold onto each other, but fail when the floor caves in beneath Jane, sending her falling to her death to the fire and destruction below. Everyone on the 100th floor attempts to escape from the building for a while, failing when all connections are cut off. Kate screams in panic, and scrambles over to a corner where she stays, watching chaos begin. Chris and Chloe hold each other, looking for an escape, but failing like all the others. The ceiling begins to cave in, crushing Christine, Damian and Michael in that order. Eventually, the second plane hits the South Tower. Just before the plane hits, Chloe falls down the hole that Jane fell through, but manages to hold herself onto the edge before falling. She screams for help, but then the second plane hits the other tower. This sends an explosion towards the North Tower, sending Chris flying out the building. Before Chris hits the ground, the explosion also sends a desk flying towards Chloe. Chloe lifts herself from the hole, but her upper half is obliterated by the flying desk. Chris then falls to his death below. Kate screams as everyone around her dies in her sight, and finally, the tower collapses, killing Kate and any other remaining people in the building. Plot & Deaths AFTERMATH: Kate 'wakes up' from this premonition to Chloe handing her coffee and asking if she is okay. Kate snaps, knocking the coffee over then yelling loudly. She yells for everyone to get out. No one really pays attention to her, except for the characters mentioned above, who happen to be her friends. Kate grabs Michael, Damian, Chloe, Christine, Christian and Ira and they go down the elevator. They grab Jonathan from the 96th floor, and bring him down with them. They run through the front lobby, running into Jane, along with Chloe's younger sister Alyssa. The ten run from the building, and head to a coffee shop a few streets away. Kate explains to them what she saw, the premonition, and suddenly, Jane looks out the window to see the first plane. The ten go outside to witness as Kate's premonition comes true about the towers collapsing. Survivors and the ten are interrogated by the police, naturally. After a long day of interrogation, the ten go their separate ways home. Final order of death (as we know it): JONATHAN - IRA - JANE - CHRISTINE - DAMIAN - MICHAEL - CHLOE - CHRIS - KATE PLOT: The following day, Chloe and Chris go on a motorcycle ride around for fun, attempting to distract themselves from the disaster. Kate becomes a shut in, paranoid about the event that occured. Ira spends his day screaming about sports, along with an upcoming baseball game he has tickets to. FIRST DEATH (Jonathan): Jane and Jonathan are over at Jonathan's house. They talk about the disaster, along with their romantic lives (Jane about her relationship with Ira, and Jonathan about his openly-gay relationship with his unnamed boyfriend). Jonthan asks Jane to go boil some water for tea, and she goes. However, she trips on the corner of the fridge and falls, accidentally blowing out the stove's pilot light. She then gets up and turns on the gas, not knowing the pilot light is out. She then leaves after giving Jonathan a hug. Jonathan walks into the kitchen and lights a cigarette, then noticing the stove and hearing gas. He screams, and is killed when his kitchen explodes. PLOT: Ira, Jane, Christine, Damina, Michael, Chris and Kate meet over at Kate's house the next day, dressed in black, ready for Jonathan's funeral. Chloe arrives late, not being told that Jonathan died. She sees everyone in black and upset, and says the iconic line "What? Who died?" They sit her down and tell her. The group later attends his funeral. Ira then tells Jane, Chloe and Chris he has tickets for himself and them to a baseball game. The next day, the four go on a double-date to the baseball game. SECOND DEATH (Ira): The four go to the baseball game, all excited, of course. Halfway through, Ira is really into the game, screaming for the batter to "fail miserably". Jane is annoyed with this, and leaves the game to go shopping. She asks Chloe if she'd like to come with, and Chloe says she would not. Suddenly, the batter swings, but the bat splits. The broken half of the bat flies at the spectators, Chloe and Chris duck, and Ira is impaled in the head by the wooden piece of bat, sending the people into a shock. PLOT: Kate does research on such events, not really finding any that match up like theirs, where the survivors die in the same order, except for one that occured 1-2 years ago (Final Destination, original film). Two days later, Jane goes to her college, where they are doing out doors activities for the day. She drives there, and leaves her car, but is stopped by a mysterious man (William Bludworth) that mentions that she is in danger. She leaves him in disgust. Chloe begins therapy, frightened by the two deaths terribly. She talks about an idea that Kate mentioned, about seeing the order people would die, when she gets a phone call. She goes downstairs and is picked up by Kate and Chris in a car, saying that Jane would be next. They attempt to go and save her. THIRD AND FOURTH DEATHS (Jane and Christine): Michael, using a stolen gun, attempts to lure Christine into him at the same time as the last event mentioned before. He lures Christine to him, hoping to save himself if he woulud kill someone "in front" of him in the order of death, and chases Christine into a subway train station. Jane is at an archery class which happens to be on a hill, near a high-ropes course set at the bottom of the hill off a sharp drop. Kate calls Jane to tell her what's going on, and Jane mindlessly walks onto the archery range while talking to Kate. Kate, Chris and Chloe arrive to save her, but Jane is shot in the neck with an arrow. Chloe runs up to Jane, but Jane, in shock, walks backwards and falls off the hill/cliff where she is then hanged by a large net right below. Christine runs from Michael into the subway station as a train arrives. Michael shoots at her, but misses. Christine falls right in front of the approaching train, and is killed as it runs her over, failing Michael's plan since she died RIGHT after Jane did. PLOT: Panicked, Chris and Chloe hold themselves as Kate goes home, sick at the death that just occured. They walk away, and run into William Bludworth as Jane's corpse is taken away behind. He tells them that they "will change before death. You seem so confident and mature in normal situations, a 'badass', but you will, indeed, cower in fear when death approaches." Chris swears at him, and the two leave to Chris' apartment for the night. Chloe gets a phone call from Michael, telling her to meet him at a warehouse a 10-minute drive away. Chloe, scared, calls Kate to meet her there. FIFTH, SIXTH AND SEVENTH DEATHS (Damian, Michael and Chloe): Chloe drives to the warehouse, which happens to be 15 stories high, and notices Kate has not arrived. She enters the abandoned building, and arrives on the roof where she sees Michael and Damian. Michael acts weird, talking about some plan to save himself. Finally, he reveals the gun and shoots Chloe's arm. Chloe tries to run back to the door, but is stopped by Damian, who then attempts to rape her. Chloe sends her knee to Damian's chin, sending his head back, snapping his neck. He then falls off the building. Michael attempts to shoot Chloe again from a close distance, but she knees him in the groin, and takes the gun back. She then aims at him, and tells him to keep away while she walks backwards. Kate arrives down at the ground. Michael lunges at Chloe, and she shoots him in the chest, not killing him instantly. Chloe stumbles, and then falls off the building. Below, Kate is trying to park. Suddenly, Chloe crash-lands through the back seat of Kate's convertible. Chloe, still alive, moans as most of her bones are broken. Kate panicks, and then crashes the car, sending Chloe flying out. Chloe slams into the next building, causing her skull to be crushed. Kate gets out of the car, and looks at Chloe's corpse from the distance, and cries. Suddenly, Michael falls off the building, very dead this time, and lands on Kate's windshield a la Olivia Castle. Kate faints. PLOT: Chris is in a small car crash, killing one person, leaving him left alive for a long life. No court date so far. Police inform Chloe's family (consisting of her two sisters, Linda and Alyssa, and her father, Tom) of Chloe's tragic death. Next day, Chris attends the funeral of the three, mourning horribly over the loss of his girlfriend, Chloe, who he had planned on asking to marry him. He later goes to a cafe the next day, where he meets his old childhood crush. Amelia Crewz. The two talk friendly, and he is still sad-looking over Chloe. The two walk outside, and Chris pulls Amelia out of the way of a truck, putting her on Death's list after Kate. Kate, seeming to have gone almost completely insane, realizes one thing: Chloe's younger sister was in the building. She's still on death's list, and would be next to die. She panicks, and runs to the Reynolds' residence. EIGHTH DEATH (Alyssa): Alyssa Reynolds is making lunch for her family, while her father, Tom, and sister, Linda, are off at the doctor's office for a check-up for Linda. Alyssa walks away, and slips on some water, falling down. She reaches for whatever, causing a knife to fall off the counter. It doesn't injure her majorly, but stabs her arm. Alyssa panicks, and runs to her garage. She tries to drive away, but her car wheel keeps hitting the edge of the garage door frame, causing the garage door above to jiggle. She keeps reversing to get out, then going forward to unlodge herself, and repeats multiple times until the garage door breaks, and falls down, crashing through her windshield and crushing her. Kate arrives just as this occurs, and mourns over Alyssa, age 19, dying. PLOT: Chris ends up wondering why he hasn't died yet, and goes to visit Amelia. The two flirt, and Amelia ends up kissing him. NINTH DEATH (Kate): Kate has gone completely insane. Her house is destroyed, and she's an absolute mess researching the thing that has occured to the group. She goes to take a shower, but slips, and hits her head on the wall, knocking her unconcsious. She accidentally plugs the bathtub, causing her to drown in her bathtub. PLOT: Chris goes to visit Kate, only to find her dead in her bath tub. He panicks, and calls the police, then goes to walk with Amelia in sadness. They walk past a construction site where suddenly, the scaffolding detaches, and begins to fall towards Amelia. *Camera cuts to credits just before it hits Amelia* Thoughts? So? I've been working on this idea for 9 months, and made the last change yesterday. :) Category:Blog posts